


I Miss It

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is struggling with his depression, but, finally, it all stops. This is just a short one, sooo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss It

NICO

I walked through camp with my feet dragging in the dirt. I'd had enough. I mean, who was I to say that my life mattered? That I was important? That my life was one worth living? The answer was that I wasn't to say that I was important.

I opened the door and sat heavily on my bed. I put my head in my hands and sighed back my tears. Today was one of those days. One of those horrible, crippling sadness, depressed days. But the thing was, I didn't want another one of those days. Really, I didn't want anymore days at all...

I wiped my face and turned on the shower. I stripped down and stepped into the icy cold water and let it wash over me, its chill numbing me. I just leaned against the shower wall and let the water numb my skin and hung my head. After a while, I stopped the water and pulled another change of clothes on. I saw the glint of metal from the bottom of my drawer and shut the door fast. If I was really going to do it, I couldn't look at it or I'd loose my nerve.

I stepped outside and walked to the dining hall to get a good meal in before I... before I finally did it. I sat down at the Hades table and the plate in front of me filled with my favorite food, ravioli with cheese. It had a bit of marianra sauce drizzled over it and it looked delicious. I ate it slowly, savoring every bite and occasionally sipping at my soda. I wanted this meal to count.

When I was nearly done with my food, Percy came over and sat next to me. He was smiling pleasantly and has that playful lookin his eyes I had come to love.

I'd miss them.

He told me to come to the campfire and sing some songs before I went to bed. I shoved the last ravioli into my mouth and walked with him to the campfire where I could already hear the singing.

Percy sat me down next to Jason and they both put a hand on my shoulder while forcing me to sway while we sang. Well, I hadn't sung, I just sort of spoke while they sang. Jason would occasionally smile down at me and I would give half of a smile back.

I'd miss him.

When they finally let me go, I walked back to my cabin and flopped back down on my bed. I consitered leaving the metal object in my drawer and chickening out like I did every other day, but I knew I had to get it over with. I'd had a good meal and had a good last visit with my friends. It was time.

I walked over to the drawer and pulled the metal gun out. I put it under my chin and closed my eyes as I turned off the safety and wrapped my finger around the trigger.

The shot was heard from the entire camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
